Hummingbird: The Misadventures of SC and Sing
by SpitfireChick
Summary: A collab between me and Sing-it-for-September! It's our first collab so please review! Karaoke night!


**Sing: WELL HEY THERE * waves***

**SC: Who are you waving to?**

**Sing: * Still waving * the super AWESOME people reading this of course!**

**SC: What super AWESOME- OH! 'Hello Megan!' Hi!**

**Sing: * stops waving and starts drinking Sierra Mist instead* Haha, wouldn't it be weird if were just sitting here saying hi to the readers and we end up having NONE. D:**

**SC: We're gonna have readers! When people see who this story is about they will click on this as fast as they- HEY! Where did you get the soda?**

**Sing: Sing: *hides soda behind back* WHAT SODA DO YOU SPEAK OF? *innocent whistle* Heh... Shouldn't we get to writing this fic?**

**SC: Yes. Yes we should.**

**Sing: * cracks knuckles * Let's do this!**

**SC: Do we own Young Justice?**

**Sing: * looks through files * Nope. Young Justice belongs to Greg and Brandon. Warner Bros. too.**

**SC: I think the fans are ready now!**

**Sing: I knew that. Anyway on with the fic?**

**SC: Let us begin.**

Artemis didn't like karaoke. There was just something about getting up on stage in front of bunch of strangers singing a song to a crappy instrumental of the real thing that didn't quite spark her interest. So when M'gann suggested a karaoke night with the Team, it took all Artemis had not to look at her in horror. When seeing the look of happiness on M'gann's face she just couldn't say no. Megan squealed only a kind of squeal that a KF fan girl would let out and gave her a tight hug.

"We're going to have some much fun! I even convinced the guys to come!" She smiled cheekily and gestured to the four male members of the team moping on the couch.

With the exception of Wally of course, this was no surprise. He seemed more… perkier than normal. Whether it was the fact Megan asked if he wanted to go to karaoke or he just had too much Snicker bars today, she didn't know.

"So, are we ready to go?" The green girl asked.

"Sure." came Robin's answer, clearly speaking for everyone.

As the Team entered, they couldn't help but notice that tonight's theme (Which was written EVERYWHERE) is Sing-it-for-Spitfire.

"What is this 'Spitfire'" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, it's what Ken-' Robin started before Wally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's just go find a table,' Wally said nervously. When they sat down two teen girls walked onto the stage.

"What up my peeps!" the redheaded girl cried out. "SC here!"

"Hello my darlings!" the short brunette half yelled. "It's Sing!"

"We have a whole lot planned for tonight!" SC said. "ESPECIALLY, since it is Sing-it-for-Spitfire Night!"

"Indeed! We even have many NSN songs for you to sing!" Sing added.

"So,' SC started, " Any brave soul want to start out the night?" All that answered her was silence. "Awww! Come on!"

Sing scanned the room. A smirk began to form on her face as she pointed to a red head in the back. "What about him?" she whispered to the girl standing beside her.

SC's smile grew to the size of the Cheshire Cat's. "Hey you!" She called. "Fellow redhead! You're up, whether you like it or not!"

Wally stared wide eyed at the two hosts standing on stage. Him? Sing?

"Me?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes you!" Raquel clarified. "You're the only red head here!"

Wally looked back toward the stage and began to feel sick. Maybe it was because he had to go in front of all these people and sing which he couldn't and maybe it was the fact that this wasn't a coincidence and these two hosts knew something the rest of the people in the Karaoke Cave didn't.

"Wally. Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." came Zatanna's concerned voice from across their table.

"I told him not eat those seven snicker bars" Conner shook his head.

He had no choice but to get up on that stage. "Alright!" SC said. "Now why don't you tell us your name?"

Wally cleared his throat, "I'm Wally West." A smirk began to form on each of the girls' faces. "Ohhh," SC said, "We have the perfect song for you!"

Sing nodded her head and tried to stifle an evil giggle. "So Mr. West," she began, a smirk playing on her lips. "Why don't you come on up here and let us handle the rest!"

Wally walked onto the stage; the two girls were deciding what song they wanted him to sing.

"Hummingbird?' SC asked.

"Yes! Perfect! I remember when I first introduced you to NeverShoutNever" a short laugh. "Good times, good times"

SC smiles as she remembers that day. "Welp. Let's get Mr. West singing shall we?"

"Yup!" Sing agreed and began walking over to their super high-tech karaoke machine. She quickly keyed in the song before walking over to Wally and handing him a microphone.

"Here" she says. "Just read the lyrics on the screen that are behind that pretty blonde girls head"

Sing pointed to the table from where he just came and noticed the screen for the first time which was just so conveniently behind Artemis's head.

'Okay..." Wally said right as the music started...

_I like you, girl you don't got nothin to prove to me, I know that times have been rough, for the both of us_

"Artemis," M'gann started, "Is he staring at you?"

"No, he couldn't be," Artemis said, "He hates me."

_But I'll pray for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but, in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is, I'm sure we will go far. And with a girl as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do._ _But fall for you._

He finished the verse and noticed that Artemis's face was red and her eyes wide. She looked shocked. 'It's probably just because she thinks I'm singing to her. I mean I might as well be considering the screen is right. Behind. Her. Head.' He thought.

_You know that I'm a wreck and I know you can't breathe, at the edge of my seat with each word. And as the months turn into years, just know_ _that I will wait here, for you._

'Damn,' Wally thought, 'why does this song have to be so frickin accurate?'

He heard snickering coming from behind him toward his left.

'Probably those crazy hosts' he thought before continuing on.

_Cause I prayed for a change, you see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is I'm sure we will go far and with a girl as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do._

As well as a laugh that was unmistakably Robin's.

_But fall for you. For you. For you. For you._

'It's now or never,' Wally thought.

He walked of the stage and started heading toward a wide-eyed and blushing Artemis, who looked as though she were about to cry_._

_'This world has lots to offer and in time it will go dark, and if this love is what we say it is, I'm sure we will go far._

Wally took Artemis' hand and pulled her out of her seat and proceeded to cup her cheek.

_"And with a girl as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do"_

He began to tilt his head toward hers.

_But fa-all for you_

He whispered the last verse, just loud enough for only Artemis to hear.

As the song ended, their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Zatanna, Raquel, and M'gann cheered, while Conner and Kaldur handed Robin money.

"Told you he'd kiss her tonight." Robin said.

As for the hosts...

Sing jumped up to high five her fellow host. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

SC high fived back. "Let's go share this with the rest of the fandom!" She said.

Sing jumped up in down with excitement "WE SHOULD!" she nodded.

"TO THE INTERNET!" SC cried out.

Sing pulled put her fixed laptop from the shelf under the karaoke rig. "TO THE INTERNET!"

While the hosts were making the YJ Fandom explode, Wally and Artemis broke the kiss. Wally picked her up bridal style and ran her to who knows where.

THE END

**Sing: SEE I told these wound come in handy *pulls out portal gun***

**SC: That was so much fun!**

**Sing: Yes. Yes it was. You have to admit though, that song IS pretty accurate.**

**SC: So accurate!**

**Sing: Soo now what?**

**SC: REVIEW!**

**Sing: Ahhh yes! And if this is put on Tumblr tell us what you think! It's our first collab together sooo...**

**SC: REVIEW! Or we will hunt you down with flaming pitchforks.**

**Sing: Or I'll send you to a different dimension.* waves portal gun***

**SC: Well... I guess that's it!**

**Sing: I guess so *sad face***

**SC: But don't worry! We had so much fun with this story, that we might write another collab!**


End file.
